


a river unfolds

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Self-Discovery, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: for a boy.





	

A river unfolds.  
Doors open to new worlds.  
All my winters melt.


End file.
